Little Thief
by BrokenDoll13
Summary: Episodes 8 & 9 [SPOILER] Ben Solo's 14-yrs-old. He's home from Luke's Jedi Academy. Ben has a 4-yr-old sister named Padme. (Later known as Rey.) Ben's home to celebrate Padme's fourth Birthday and to see her off to school. Padme's now old enough to start at the academy. Padme spies her big brother's light saber while he sleeps. She tries to steal a little playtime with it.


**Little Thief** [SPOILER] for episodes 8  & 9

It's five a.m., right before dawn. A lens flare of red light lines the clouds, near the horizon. Fourteen-year-old Ben's at the Solo's family home. He's home on vacation from the academy. Padme's turning four tomorrow. Padme's Ben Solo's little sister. (She'll later be known as Rey.)

Ben's home for Padme's birthday and to see her off to school. At four-years-old Padme's youngling age and can finally start at the academy. The academy's called, "Luke Skywalker's Academy for Jedi Younglings."

Ben's, currently, sound asleep in bed. He rolls over snoring softly in his sleep. On the bedpost, near his head, hangs a harness with his lightsaber in it. Just last year Uncle Luke said he could finally have a real one. The deadly weapon's never far from the young Jedi, even in his sleep.

Down the hallway is little Padme. Padme's awake and out of bed. She happens to wake up quite early and sees her long-awaited opportunity. She tiptoes down the hallway to her brother's room. Her own room isn't far his. Both their bedroom doors are a bit open, allowing a small child to sneak through the doorways without screeching a door. From the hall Padme can see Ben's lightsaber. A fiendish grin spreads across her little face. Her eyes dance with excitement as she greedily eyes Ben's saber through the doorway. She rubs her little hands together anticipating her lightsaber playtime.

With baited breathe she listens carefully for Ben's soft snoring, just to be extra sure he's sound asleep. Ben's on his back now, facing up to the ceiling. While keeping one eye on Ben's face, Padme touches just one toe inside Ben's bedroom door.

The second the toe touches the floor, Padme sees Ben's eyes open up to stare impassively at the ceiling.

The second Padme sees this, she retracts her toe back inside the hallway, from whence it came.

Ben's snoring stops abruptly when his eyes open. His gaze remains fixed up at the ceiling. In a teaching-tone he lectures, "Give me a break Padme. I know you're in the room."

Padme's mouth pops open. She quietly exclaims, "You were a sleep! I saw you!"

Ben gets up halfway and rolls over to face Padme. The covers remain, mostly, on top of him. He explains, "Yes, I was asleep. And then you entered the room and woke me up."

Padme looks confused and says, "But I was quiet."

Ben sighs and explains, "I sensed that you were there, and up to no good, and that woke me up."

Again, looking confused, Padme exclaims, "When you're asleep?"

Ben rolls his eyes. He gestures to her and says, "I've told you before that I can sense when there and what you're thinking."

Perplexed Padme repeats a statement she's been told before, "With the force?"

Ben nods and says, "Yes, with the force."

Padme nods with understanding but still glances at the saber with envy.

Ben looks at the saber too and shakes his head at her. Tiresomely he tells his her, "It's just not gonna happen, Padme. Just go back to bed."

Padme jumps up and down are her toes and makes begging gestures. Fearsomely her pleads, "Oh please Ben! I promise I'll be careful with it. Can just I hold it for just little a second?" She makes a one inch measurement gesture with her fingers.

Patiently Ben explains, "I've told you before that the 'real light sabers' are for 'big kids' like me." He gestures to himself. "When you start school next week. You'll get a pretend 'little lightsaber' that's for the 'little kids' like you." He gestures back to her.

Padme frowns and exclaims, "I don't wanna wait. I wanna play with real one now!"

Ben sighs and affirms, "The answers NO Padme. Now go back to sleep."

Padme pouts and frowns. She folds her little arms and stomps back to her room. She slams her bedroom door while making pouting and grumbling noises.

Ben lets out another sigh and rolls over to go back to sleep. He closes his eyes and mutters to himself, "Over my dead body."


End file.
